Home Coming
by Lady Fritzy
Summary: Harley is free at last, and Joker has a home coming she never expected.


p class="MsoNormal"'I'm coming for you'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The words had sent a shiver up her spine the moment she had read them on the phone. It was unfortunate she was stuck on this helicopter with the rest of these idiots instead of with her precious Mistah J. She missed him so very much her Mistah J. She sighed as she sat back against the bars of her cell. No point in reminiscing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harlequin did her best to go back and focus on her book, Between the Sheets by Molly O'Keefe. Such a naughty novel. She loved it. Still she couldn't seem to focus on the book. She stood, and walked over to her espresso maker. Another cup of coffee would be pleasant. They had taken her sheets for trying to strangle one of the guards. She grinned up at the camera's and gave a little wave. She would have to make sure to kill the next one./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The explosion surprised her, but she recovered quickly enough, after all she loved explosions as a general rule. She backed against the far side of the cage, ready to fight if need be. Men in black swat gear burst into the room, and gunfire broke the silence of her cell. When they broke in her cell, she watched the curiously. For a moment, she didn't recognize the leader, and the words on his suite didn't make sense. R. It couldn't be. He was dead. She had seen the explosion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And then the impossible was happening. Her Mistah J was standing in front of her grinning devilishly. He took a step towards her and she snapped out of her shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pudin'!" Harlequin squealed happily as she jumped on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's go home" He growled in her ear. She trembled with barely controlled joy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The moment she was out of the building she laughed. at last! She turned to the man that was her soul mate and grinned wildly. Joker grinned back, tilting his head while watching her. He held out her revolver and she skipped over to him, giving him a peck on the cheek before she took the gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Awe Mistah J you shouldn't have" She said as she spun the revolver on one of her fingers. The ride to Jokers hide out was uneventful, which was unusual for them. Harley waited for the henchmen vacated the vehicle, before she herself leaned towards the door to exit. Suddenly she was jerked back and pulled against Joker. Her breath caught in her throat and she could only stare at him. His dark eyes demanded something from her she did not understand. He made her crave him, crave the darkness and heat he invoked in her. She needed him like she needed to breath. She bit her lip, and looked up at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where do you think, you are going? After all the effort, I put into rescuing you? Not even a thank you? Tsk tks tsk Harls, for shame." Joker said as he sighed mockingly. She grinned at him and batted her lashes up at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mistah J…" She started but gasped instead as his hand slapped her ass hard, then squeezed almost painfully. She let out a low moan, feeling need wash over her. How? How did he do these things to her body? /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He took her hand and placed it firmly against the hardness that was his cock. It strained against his suite pants and she couldn't help but trace the delicious outline. He did his best to suppress his shiver, but she felt his hand tighten its grip on her rear and it made her grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did ya' miss me Puddin'?" Harley whispered as she slid down his body so her knees where on the floor. She leaned forward and breathed lightly against his member and he growled in response./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't tease me…" He warned making Harley quinn pout. She flicked her tongue over his pants and grinned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tease ya'? Whatever do you mean?" Harley quinn asked with a daring grin. Joker hissed down at her, before he grabbed her hair fiercely and ripped her head back. It hurt, but it also turned her on more than she ever thought imaginable. He grinned down at her his other hand gripped her jaw hard forcing it open. He stared hard at her for a moment, her head forced back and her mouth open, before he leaned down and kissed her hard. He bit her lip, making it bleed. She winced and grinned into the kiss. He released her jaw fo a moment so he could free himself from his pants./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harley stared at him for a moment, her need growing. Just the sight of him got her excited. She leaned forward to take it in her mouth but Joker's hand in her hair prevented it. He stroked himself as he stared into her eyes, grinning. He tilted his head and looked from his thick cock to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Say please….say empretty/em please" He demanded, still grinning. He wanted her to beg. She stared at him in silence for a moment. His grip in her hair tightened and she shuddered before licking her lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please Mista J? Pretty please?" She whispered. He laughed darkly before forcing her head down. She took his whole length into her mouth, gagging as it hit the back of her throat. She grimaced as he lifted up from the seat and rocked his hips, forcing himself deeper into her throat while he held her head still. She felt herself growing wet. She reached down, sliding her hand into the loose prison jumpsuit pants, to press her fingers against her own damp flesh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harley moaned around his cock and she shook unsteadily. She scrapped her teeth gently against his member as pulled up away and then took him all the way down her throat again. She slid her free hand up to run her fingers along his balls. He arched against her, gagging her again with a sexy laugh. He pumped into her mouth mercilessly, and she rubbed her clit in time with it. She felt the telltale tingle of her peak start in her lower abdomen. She tasted the salty precum on her tongue and couldn't help but grin around his cock. He was getting close too. He was staring down at her, his murky eyes mesmerizing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The far side passenger side door to the car opened. Light blinded her for a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh! Boss…" A male grunted./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harley didn't hesitate. Still bobbing her head and sucking on Joker's member, she pulled up the revolver Joker had given her earlier and shot the intruder in the head. He dropped to the ground with a solid thump. The joker let his head lull back and forth, with his signature hysterical laugh. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""My, my, Dr. Quinzel, you have developed quite the temper…" Joker groaned as he arched a green brow at her. He didn't let her lift her head from his member, instead he just grinned at her and nodded for her to finish taking care of him. She bobbed, keeping her eyes on hers as she laved her tongue up and down his member and gagged as she forced him further down her own throat. He pulled her head back, using her hair as a handle./p  
p class="MsoNormal""O u t." He growled as he kicked the door open and threw her out. She landed on her hands and knees as he threw her out of the car. She frowned, unsure at first. Had she made him mad somehow? He took a moment to assemble himself before he too climbed out of the car. She could not tell from his posture nor expression if he was upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She staggered to her feet as he watched her with cold eyes. He nodded his head and grinned, gesturing for her to go into the building. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, though when she entered she realized it was fully furnished. The Joker strode past her and thwacked her with his cane on the ass. He stepped into the back hall and continued walking, whistling a happy tune. He stopped momentarily to glare back at her. He didn't have to say anything. She knew if she didn't follow him he would punish her…. now she just had to decide if she em d/em to be punished. The thought intrigued her but right now she was just in need of him. She stalked towards him. He took her by the waist and dragged her into a room at the end of the hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joker threw Harley against the wall, bouncing her head off of it. She pulled him closer and caught his lips, demanding more of him. He gripped her hips and pulled her against him, grinding his hardness against her center. She moaned and bit his lip. Before she could blink he spun her around and pressed her against the wall. He grabbed her arm and twisted it up. She screamed, the pain sending shocks down her back and straight down to her core. He breathed into her ear, growling. She felt herself get slick./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You…" He laughed sadistically shaking a finger in front of her face. He licked his lips, and then the shell of her ear, making her shiver./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…you teased me…time to pay for that…." He whispered as his hand creeped up her shirt. His fingers traced the underside of her breast causing her breath to catch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You gonna punish me Pudin'?" She breathed as she squirmed in his grasp wanting satisfaction desperately./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…oh…. oh yes…" He said as he pulled her close then threw her against the desk in the room. He bent her over, forcing her head down, and her ass in the air. She gasped in surprise and tilted her head back so she could look at her Mistah J. He stood behind her, his hands on her ass, grinning. He yanked her pants down and gave one cheek a soft rub then a sharp smack. She let out a scream and she wiggled her ass as if to shake off the sting./p  
p class="MsoNormal""oh…Mistah J!" She called desperately. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt his teeth scrape her other cheek./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want a bite…" He snarled then he bit down hard. She cried out in ecstasy the pain spurring her need on to a deeper darker level./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He spread her legs as wide as possible and stared down at her. She giggled nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pudin'?" She asked as she tried to see what he was doing. As if her voice broke him from his reverie he buried his face in her pussy. His tongue danced along her nether lips before diving in deep. He parted her with his fingers and grinned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, you missed me!" He said gleefully a hysterical laugh as he saw how slick and creamy she was. He licked her again, and again. She gasped and tightened her grasp on the edge of the desk because her knees where suddenly weak. She felt the heat spread from her pussy up into her abdomen and she arched her back. She moaned and bucked back against him wanting more. She felt her orgasm rise, and she was desperate to reach her climax. He slid his long middle finger deep into her heated cavern, curling it against her G spot. She cried out in need and felt she was almost there…ems close/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No…No no no no no…" He laughed sadistically as he slipped his finger out of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You don't get to cum yet silly girl…. You will be begging me for it before the end of this night." Joker promised darkly as he bit her other ass cheek. She arched again and whimpered in need. He gave her pussy one last deep swipe before he stood and pressed the head of his member to her slit. He groaned as he sank into her slowly, but only his head. She bucked back wanting more of him to fill and stretch her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harley was surprised to find his finger pressing none to gently to her tight ass hole. She moaned and felt herself tighten instinctively. He pressed further into both caverns an she screamed out in need and pain. She loved it. Once he was fully sheathed in her tight wet pussy he grabbed her by her hair and slid out slowly before slamming back into her making her scream again. He slid another finger into her ass and grinned as she grimaced in discomfort. He worked her tight ass in time with his brutal thrusts into her pussy. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joker's other hand had a bruising grip on her thy as he pounded into her. She screamed out in desperation for him to go harder, deeper, and faster./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have been a naughty girl…" He whispered darkly as he stopped his ministrations on her rear for a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh yes, Mistah J." Harley replied as she squirmed back against his cock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You want more? I can't wait to show you my toys" Joker said with a grin. She heard him open a drawer then slam it shut again. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise, and a vibration against her ass. He made slow circular motions around her tight entrance driving her insane before he pressed the foreign vibrating object inward making her cry out and tighten all around./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh…I like that…." Harley purred as she gyrated her hips. Joker grabbed her breasts and pinched the nipple as she worked his cock slowly. The vibration from what she could only assume was a butt plug gave her sensations she had yet to experience./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Harley…." Joker said quietly, mesmerized, as he watched her bounce on his cock. He held very still as he watched her work. Every time she pressed back against him the anal plug would press further into her as it hit his abdomen making her cry out in pleasure. He loved watching his Harley writhe in pleasure and need. It made him unhinged…even more so than he usually was. She picked up her pace and started rocking harder against him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tell me you want it….Beg me." Joker growled as he grabbed her hair and forced her upright on his cock which in turn also pressed the plug further into her making her arch harder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh…Oh…Yes. Please….Please….god yes…." Harley screamed as he fucked her. He bid down hard on her shoulder blade and pounded into her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take it….take it all." He demanded as he ravaged her pussy. Joker felt his balls tighten. He was going to cum. Harley bounced, her supple breasts moving in time with his thick cock. She felt herself getting creamier and slicker with need./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "I want you to cum for me baby…" Harley whispered as she felt her Mistah J twitch inside her. She moaned as he pounded her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yessss….." He hissed as his free hand found her clit. He pressed hard and worked it sending her over the edge with no effort at all. She climaxed with a scream, tightening around him. She shattered into a million pieces as liquid lava washed over her. Joker continued to fuck her mercilessly until he himself felt the warmth that told him he was close. He bit her ear and came inside her quivering pussy, his seed mixing with her wetness. He held her to him, not allowing her to move. His breath came in gasps as he laughed hysterically then released her. She fell with a sigh to the desk where she rolled to her back ans stretched languidly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""MMM…Mistah J….that was em e/em a home strongcumming/strong…." She said with a small smile. She reached for the vibrating toy in her arse but Joker growled low in his throat as he eyed her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am not done with you…" He said with a grin that made her shiver./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"To be continued…..(upon request)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"P.S. I appreciate any and all comments./p 


End file.
